


Zimbits December Updates

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Series: Zimbits Updates [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Ho, ho, ho, it is that time of the year!





	1. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is looking for a birthday gift for Bitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of have a headcanon. Bitty is absolutely obsessed with Waitress. Some fluff, because we kind of need it after that update holy shit ngozi just rip my heart out.

Bitty doesn’t really have an expensive taste. Jack just loves spoiling him.

But Bitty’s birthday is different. Jack knows that he has to come up with something good. He’s consulted a lot of people, but he knows he has to make the decision himself.

One day, he goes back to Samwell and when he arrives at the Haus, Bitty is singing. “ _Sugar, butter, flour…_ ”

Jack stops to listen.

 _“My hands pluck the things I know that I’ll need/I take the sugar and butter from the pantry,”_ Bitty is singing while he’s baking one of his many pies.

He’s so into the music that he doesn’t notice Jack.

_“I add the flour to begin what I am hoping to start/And then it’s down with the recipe/And bake from the heart!”_

And suddenly, Jack has an idea. 

* * *

Bitty didn’t expect Jack to give him a book for his birthday.

But then he sees the title: [Sugar, Butter, Flour: The Waitress Pie Book](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fbook%2Fshow%2F33028035-sugar-butter-flour&t=YjU0NTg1MTQwN2EzYzNmZjk2N2RhNWI3ZmYzMWFlZTg4YjEwODlmNSwxazBiUHZDTA%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_FbMVvKlyXyfeQlKE-AmQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforabeatofadrum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168727534053%2Fzimbits-december-update-book&m=1). A book filled with all of the recipes of the show.

“Jack!” Bitty yells excitedly, “It is perfect!”

Bitty gets up and Jack expects a kiss, but no, Bitty rushes past him towards the Haus kitchen. Jack doesn’t mind at all. It’s time to bake. 


	2. Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty loves to paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like Ngozi, I guess I’m riding the angst train.

Jack knows Bitty like no other. Of course, everyone knows that an unfinished pie means that something is wrong, but there are multiple ways to read Bitty’s mood. Jack may be good at photography, but Bitty is amazing at painting.

He doesn’t paint that much, because he spends most of his free time baking mini pies, but when he does, Jack knows he’s feeling something.

When Bitty is using watercolours, he’s feeling very happy and light. It matches the watercolours.

Acrylic paints are basic. Most of the time, Bitty uses acrylic when he’s bored and in the need of inspiration. Since acrylic is easy to use, he uses it to try out ideas.

Bitty loves gouache. When he’s in a very busy mood, he paints with gouache all the time. There are books filled with his paintings.

But then there’s oil paint.

Jack hates oil paint. He thinks it’s the most difficult to use and it takes ages for oil paint to dry. He also hates it because he knows Bitty only uses it when he’s angry, sad, or frustrated.

So, when he comes home one day to find some hastily painted oil paintings on the dining table, he drops all his stuff immediately.

He finds Bitty in the bathroom.

“Bittle, are you in here?” he asks, even though he knows Bitty is there.

He hears a sniff. 

“I am coming in.”

Jack sits next to Bitty on the cold bathroom tiles and he holds him. Bitty tells him he’s just feeling very unhappy, because he’s afraid he’s going to fail the team. “The others have made a mistake by chosing me as their captain,” Bitty says sadly.

So Jack spends the rest of the day cheering Bitty up. In the beginning, it doesn’t really work, but Jack shows him how much he’s approved and how much the team loves him. At the end of the day, they get into bed.

“Thank you,” Bitty says.

“You’re welcome.”

The next day, Jack wakes up. Bitty is already out of bed. In the kitchen, Jacks finds a note.

_Out doing a murder run! x Bitty_

There’s another sheet of paper. It’s a watercolour painting of Jack.


	3. Spatula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is kind of a sugar daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, okay. Yeah.
> 
> I totally forgot about the last two drabbles for the December Updates. I forgot the one for the 25th because of Christmas and I didn’t have the time anyway, but I forgot the 27th because the hype was so real that I was too focused on refreshing [checkpleasecomic.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcheckpleasecomic.com%2F&t=ODQ4MDg3NTUzMTRjNTRhMThhYzlmNDc4ZmM0OTYzNThmY2U4YmE4ZCxheUFya0lFWg%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_FbMVvKlyXyfeQlKE-AmQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforabeatofadrum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169038613468%2Fzimbits-december-update-spatula&m=1) the entire time. Now that we’ve all died after the latest update, I have time to write.
> 
> Today’s random word is spatula, because of [this Zimbits fanfic](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F9413531&t=NTgyNmI1MjlhZWExYzYwZDRhYzM0NjUxYzUwNjc3N2QwMDk0YmI1NSxheUFya0lFWg%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_FbMVvKlyXyfeQlKE-AmQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforabeatofadrum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169038613468%2Fzimbits-december-update-spatula&m=1).

Okay, Jack may be some kind of sugar daddy. He wouldn’t admit it to Bitty’s face, but ever since Shitty jokingly called him sugar daddy once, and it is true that most of Bitty’s kitchen equipments have been gifts.

Jack isn’t an intentional sugar daddy. He just likes buying gifts for Bitty.

And sometimes, they’re accidents. One day, Jack was walking around in Providence when he came across a small shop selling baking supplies and he saw a smiley shaped spatula.

When he arrived at the house, he obviously gave it to Bitty.

Usually, Bitty would pretend to be mad at Jack for buying him another thing, but this time, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright, alright,” Bitty says and he kisses Jack on the cheek.

“Are you going to make pancakes now?” Jack asks.

“Do you want pancakes at three in the afternoon?”

“Obviously.”

“Then I’m going to use my new spatula to make pancakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I can’t find the post pointing out that Blaine has a smiley shaped spatula in glee 5x14, because that’s the one I had in mind.


	4. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty are being irresponsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, my drabbles for the Zimbits Update series don’t tie in with the canon of the update, because they’re (mostly) light and fun and I write them before the update. Not this time.

“Holster, Rans, where the fuck are Jack and Bitty?”

“Why?”

“Bits’s mom just called him. I went to Jack’s bedroom to tell them, but it’s empty.”

* * *

They got up in the middle of the night. They stepped over their sleeping friends and they ushered each other in the car. 

“Clothes?”

“Check.”

“Money?”

“Check.”

“Phone?”

No reply.

“Phone?”

“Let’s go to the beach.”

Jack had hesitated, but then he turned on the engine and they drove off. They knew they couldn’t do it. They knew it’s very irresponsible. But Jack had driven off and Bitty fell asleep in the passenger’s seat.

* * *

**_Incoming call: George_ **

Jack ignores his phone. He knows Bitty left his phone at the Haus, and Jack regrets not doing that as well. Every time someone from the team - both teams - tries to contact him, he feels a stab of guilt.

Next to him, Bitty slowly wakes up. They’re lying in bed of their hotel. They checked in under Bitty’s name, but they are still waiting for someone to recognise them.

They may or may not have disappeared from the public view. They originally wanted to go to Los Angeles, but that’d be a ridiculously long drive, so they first drove to New Haven and then towards the coast. They’ve been gone for two days, completely cut off from the world.

Jack knows what they’re saying about him. The media wants to know absolutely everything. But Jack and Bitty only want some kind of peace. They want to enjoy the fact that Jack and the Falconers have won, without the additional pressure from the world.

Sure, it is very irresponsible. Jack should be talking about the press about his winning shot. Maybe they’ll fire him when he shows up again.

Gosh, they should’ve thought this through.

“Morning, sweetpea,” Bitty says and he opens his eyes.

“Morning.”

“Ready for another day?” 

Jack nods.

They really should’ve thought this through, because they both know that there will be consequences when they get back, but for now they enjoy their time off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I believe Jack and Bitty are hiding in Jack’s room and Shitty just told Suzanne that Bitty was out to give him more time, but I like this idea as well.


End file.
